


Protecting Her

by Mossyrock



Series: Ineffable Husbands Bingo [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Although I don't think it's technically genderbent if they don't have genders, F/F, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Fluffy, Genderbending, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Mutual Pining, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, pre-book/TV series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossyrock/pseuds/Mossyrock
Summary: The Arrangement has been in place for centuries. But when Crowley turns up to her newest assignment and finds Aziraphale there, looking like the perfect high born lady, she can't help but be offended. Why hadn't Aziraphale trusted her with this?Pining and protectiveness ensues.For my Ineffable Husbands bingo prompt - Genderswap
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands Bingo [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Protecting Her

Crowley was stunned. She’d had never seen Aziraphale look like this before. She tried to think of a way to word the angel's new appearance that wasn’t too sinful. Beautiful came to mind, but it wasn’t enough. Ample, eye-catching, voluptuous were all good words. But none were quite right to encompass _her_. 

To be honest, Crowley couldn’t keep her eyes off her. She was downright, drop-dead gorgeous, and Crowley could barely stop herself from drooling. 

If her corporation could have a heart attack, she was sure the sight before her would’ve done her in. 

Not that Crowley didn't always think Aziraphale was the most alluring creature to ever exist, but this was a whole new level of beauty. 

Out of the two of them, Crowley was the one who had been ‘female’ – for lack of a better word, since neither technically had a gender – before. This was new for Aziraphale, or it was as far as Crowley knew. And she would’ve hated to miss even a second, so if Aziraphale had looked like this before, Crowley was going to be incredibly disappointed. 

For her part, Aziraphale looked incredibly uncomfortable. The latest lady’s fashion of low-cut décolletage and tight corsets were making her fidget. They didn’t entirely suit her softness, but they did accentuate her very generous bosom – which Crowley was trying her best not to shamelessly ogle. She did have some sense of propriety. Which was rare, for a demon. 

Aziraphale’s incredibly fair skin that complimented her blonde curls was on full display courtesy of the plunging neckline. Her hair was twisted in intricate braids, with a few flawless ringlets falling to frame her perfect cherubic face. 

Where other women wore wigs, Aziraphale’s hair was naturally the shining, platinum blonde that everyone admired and was envious of. It was quite funny, an angel inspiring envy, considering it was one of the Big Ones. 

Though the same could be said for lust. 

It was times like these Crowley had to remind herself which of them was the demon and which was the angel. Sometimes it was hard to tell. 

Meanwhile, Crowley was slinking around in her massive skirts as if it were no big deal. She wore her perfectly tailored dresses effortlessly. It wouldn’t do for her to be underdressed. She needed to look the part if she was to do her job, influencing the upper echelons of society to commit unforgivable sins. 

The angel hadn’t seen her demonic colleague yet, so Crowley let herself drink her fill of the beautiful creature across the room. Aziraphale smiled and simpered, as a proper young lady should, but the twist of her hands as they rubbed together, the worrying of her bottom lip between her teeth and the tiniest line on her brow gave away her tension. 

No one else would’ve noticed it. But Crowley did. She’d spent millennia learning the language of Aziraphale. It had always come in handy, allowing her to swoop in easily, saving the angel from uncomfortable or dangerous situations. This looked like it was going to be another one of those times. 

Crowley sashayed her way across the room and interrupted with a delicate, but unignorable throat clearing. When Aziraphale and the human she’d been talking to turned to her, she gave them an overly sweet smile – that looked more like pain than happiness. 

“Madam,” Crowley greeted the woman currently speaking to the angel. 

“Duchess Crowley, it’s wonderful to see you again,” The woman greeted eagerly with an exaggerated and sycophantic bow. 

Crowley couldn’t recall ever meeting this woman before, but that could be forgiven. As a ‘duchess’, Crowley could hardly be faulted for not knowing anyone’s names. It was polite, of course, to remember, but as she outranked everyone else in the room, no one would dare say a word against her.

Forgetting names was rude. Accusing a duchess of such a thing was far ruder. 

And as an immortal being, Crowley had met too many humans to remember names. She’d stopped caring somewhere around the 13th century. 

“Have you met our newest guest, viscountess Fell?” The human continued. 

Aziraphale was watching Crowley with trepidation. Even after so long ‘working together’, Aziraphale didn’t quite trust Crowley. Crowley didn’t really blame her. She was a demon, hardly the most trustworthy of creatures. But deep down – and she would never admit it, not even to herself – it hurt. Surely, she’d proven herself by now?

“I haven’t had the pleasure,” She purred. She held out a hand and Aziraphale took it, gently holding it and curtsying. 

Her striking blue eyes never left Crowley’s face, as if making sure she didn’t do anything stupid while she was distracted. 

“Duchess, how lovely to meet you.”

Aziraphale’s voice was soft and melodic in a way Crowley had never heard before. Her lips were painted red and pouted alluringly in annoyance. Crowley felt it shouldn’t be fair for someone to be so irresistible when they were mad at you. 

Though she couldn’t remember doing anything worthy of Aziraphale’s anger. At least, not this century. 

“Likewise, viscountess Fell.” She gave her one of her most charming smiles. It made the line on Aziraphale’s brow deepen.

Crowley clicked her fingers and sent the human away, leaving her and Aziraphale alone. 

“What did you do that for?” Aziraphale whispered indignantly. 

“Calm down, my lady,” She teased. Aziraphale’s face didn’t change, still staring at her, demanding an explanation. Crowley sighed, “I just wanted to do some reconnaissance and plan a strategy.”

“A strategy?”

“The Arrangement, angel. If we’re both here, it’s likely we’re working against each other again. Why didn’t you tell me you had an assignment?” She tried to sound cool and calm, and not at all like she was offended that she’d been left out. 

“Why didn’t you?” Aziraphale countered. She was such a stubborn angel. She was also shifting uncomfortably from high heeled foot to high heeled foot. 

“Did you want to go somewhere more private?” Crowley asked, thinking of somewhere with a nice plush couch, a few glasses and a bottle or two of wine. It’d been far too long since they’d properly caught up. Not that Crowley missed her or anything. 

Not like she followed her around, doing miracles at her bidding or pining away or anything as preposterous. 

“I have a job to do.” Aziraphale glanced nervously around the room at the other occupants, all of whom were ignoring their existence, thanks to a little demonic influence. No one was paying even the slightest attention to their whispered argument.

“So you do have an assignment. This,” She gestured at Aziraphale’s new look, “Wasn’t just for fun?” 

“Of course I have an assignment. And it’s an important one too.” She still wasn’t looking at Crowley, eyes still wandering the room, but never settling anywhere for long. There was a pretty blush on her cheeks, making her, if possible, even more breathtaking. 

She was clearly shy and self-conscious of her new appearance. Crowley wanted to reassure her, but she couldn't risk saying too much. After so many millennia, she'd had plenty of practice at not saying what she really thought of the angel. 

“Which was why you didn’t tell me about it.” Crowley's voice had lost all its teasing tone. She looked away from Aziraphale too, trying to calm herself. The angel had no obligation to share all of her goings on. This shouldn’t upset her. 

But it did. 

“This has nothing to do with you,” Aziraphale continued. 

“Of course. You’ve made that very clear,” She snapped. She almost winced at the telling nature of such an outburst, but she held fast. She wouldn’t show the angel she was hurt. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale was now looking at her apologetically, reaching out a hand as if to touch her, reassure her. 

“Don’t,” Crowley hissed and stepped back, leaving the angel’s hand to drop uselessly back to her side.

“I -" 

“It’s fine,” She snapped. She paused, took a deep breath and calmed herself, before repeating much more calmly, “It’s fine.” 

“Let’s go somewhere and talk, alright, my dear?” 

Despite having proposed the same thing just a minute ago, suddenly the idea of being somewhere alone with her sounded like the worst possible idea anyone had ever had. 

After a moment of silence, Aziraphale sighed. 

“Crowley, please.” 

She was pouting. Crowley could just hear it in her voice. No doubt she was employing the puppy dog eyes too.

Crowley had no choice but to give in. 

She never did. 

“Alright,” She sighed, rolling her eyes.

When she turned back to the angel she was met with one of her brightest smiles. Her smiles were the most beautiful things in the universe and that she bestowed them on Crowley was something the demon would never understand. But so long as she kept giving them, Crowley would pathetically keep doing whatever she wanted. 

“Oh, good! Come back to my lodgings. I have a nice little sitting room and a few bottles of rather exquisite wine you should sample.”

* * *

Aziraphale’s apartment was luxurious to say the least. Crowley had learnt long ago that Aziraphale liked to indulge in the finer things that the Earth had to offer. The rich furnishings and incredible view shouldn’t have surprised her, but somehow they did.

Aziraphale had truly outdone herself this time.

Pouring two glasses of wine, Aziraphale directed Crowley to sit on one of the overstuffed couches. She chose to sit on the least plush seat, but she still sunk into the cushions as she reclined, even given her slight frame. She felt as If she were being swallowed by it. 

But it wasn’t altogether uncomfortable. 

“A ‘nice little sitting room’?” Crowley asked, looking pointedly around the massive apartment. An apartment that should not be as big as it was, given its proximity to several other buildings and prime location in the middle of the crowded city.

Aziraphale huffed and handed her one of the freshly poured glasses.

“As a viscountess, it’s imperative I have suitably impressive lodgings.”

Crowley chose not to point out that she was probably the only visitor she’d had and therefore how unnecessary the effort, instead taking a drink of the wine. It was a rich, complex flavour. Fit for two ladies of wealth and taste. 

Aziraphale had likewise taken a seat. Between her bulky skirts and sinking into her cushion, the entire bottom half of her had disappeared. But the top half was still as distracting as always. She had closed her eyes, clearly savouring the taste of the wine as she daintily sipped. She hummed her approval and Crowley averted her eyes, for modesty's – and her own sanity's – sake. 

“Do you like the wine? I can get you something else, if you’d like,” Aziraphale offered after a moment. 

Crowley’s eyes flew back to her 

“I like it just fine, angel,” She replied, hastily taking another mouthful. 

“Oh, wonderful,” She smiled at Crowley, giving a little happy wiggle, pushing her further into her own seat.

“I thought you’d like it.” 

“It’s nice.” 

They lapsed into silence again. Crowley wanted to address the elephant in the room, but she couldn’t find words that wouldn’t sound accusatory. They had been using the Arrangement for hundreds of years. It’d saved them both a lot of time and effort.

Why hadn’t Aziraphale come to her for this? 

Before she’d left London, she’d tried to contact Aziraphale, to tell her she’d be out of town for a while. She’d even thought about bringing a little gift back for her. She knew Aziraphale liked to collect little things from their travels. But she hadn’t been able to reach her. So, she’d set off, not expecting to find Aziraphale here. But it made sense. Where one went, the other followed. To fight the influence of the opposition. 

Only they hadn’t _really_ been opposed for quite a while. 

“About my assignment,” Aziraphale hesitantly began.

“It’s none of my business.” She pretended to be entirely apathetic. But one look at Aziraphale’s face and she knew that she hadn’t been successful. 

Crowley clearly hadn't been the only one to learn the others tells. 

“The thing is, you see...” She seemed to be having a lot of trouble articulating what she wanted to say. 

“You don’t need to explain, angel,” Crowley assured her. She was desperate to know. She wanted an explanation more than anything, but she also didn’t want to pressure Aziraphale into being uncomfortable.

“This assignment is rather a big one. And when They,” She nodded upwards, “came to me with this assignment, they implied that it was imperative that it was done properly. They seemed to suggest I would need to make status reports and that failure,” Her voice wavered and she looked utterly miserable, “would be severely punished.” 

Crowley remembered Heaven’s punishment. She carried the scars of it on her very soul. She doubted that one failed assignment would make Aziraphale Fall. But whatever retribution they chose, it wouldn’t be pleasant. 

“So, you couldn’t trust me to do it for you?” She asked, trying not to sound bitter and failing. She knew it wasn’t fair to still be offended by Aziraphale’s lack of faith in her. Aziraphale’s reasons were entirely valid and Crowley would never put her in a position where she could be hurt. 

But her pride still stung. 

“That’s not true, Crowley.” Her wide eyes were beseeching. “It’s just that they might punish me by recalling me to Heaven, or a stern lecture. Or, or _Falling_.” She could barely get the word out. She seemed to shake even thinking about it. Her face became even paler than usual. Tears began to trickle down her face. 

Crowley wanted to reach out to her, but she couldn’t. That wasn’t allowed. She clutched her wine glass firmly in both hands, so they didn’t stray. 

“But you... What would they do to you if they found out?” Aziraphale whispered so quietly that Crowley almost thought she was hearing things. 

Crowley was stunned into silence. Aziraphale’s tearful face was breaking her heart. She’d wanted to protect her? 

What had she done to deserve this? To deserve Aziraphale's time and attention and care? 

“Angel,” She croaked. 

“No. They could be watching. But please, stay out of this. Please,” She begged.

And like always, whenever Aziraphale asked for something, Crowley gave it. 

“I’ll stay out of your way, angel. Don’t worry. I’ll do what I need to do and get out.” 

“Thank you, Crowley.” Her shaky smile was heartbreaking, but when Crowley answered with a tiny one of her own, Aziraphale’s tears dried and the dark cloud that seemed to hang above her head lifted.

Crowley wanted to protect her angel. She wanted to stay by her side and fight Heaven and Hell to keep her kind, soft, wonderful angel safe. But she couldn’t. 

Which was why she couldn’t get too close.

Aziraphale was right. Heaven could be watching. If they discovered they’d been working together or that Crowley was in love with her, they would tear them apart. She needed to back away and keep her distance. 

She kept her word, doing her demonic duty and leaving. But she kept the image of her angel in her mind and the feeling of being protected close to her heart.

It would have to do. For now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a little too much. They are a little too demonstrative and obvious with their feelings. But you know what? They're so blind they could actually say "I love you" to each other and somehow miss the subtle meaning.


End file.
